


A Corporate Christmas (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [68]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Shy Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Choi Yeonjun never lets a one-night stand come back a second time. Unless you're Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	A Corporate Christmas (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys had a great day, and are looking forward to the new year (I know I am omfg)! 
> 
> Thank you for the love on the first part of this, here is part two! Let me know if you'd want a part three...
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Leave prompts: 
> 
> Not edited.

When Yeonjun woke up, Soobin was indeed still there. He was sleeping soundly, curled up on his side with his arm lying across Yeonjun’s waist. Yeonjun blinked blearily, staring at Soobin’s arm, mind slowly catching up to him. And with his mind, came the memories of last night. He felt himself blush, which was weird, because he never got blushy about his hookups. But maybe it’s because he subconsciously knew Soobin was more than a hookup.

He turned his cheek to rest it on his pillow, and he stared at Soobin’s sleeping form. His face was completely smooth, lips parted just a little, looked cherubic in the rising sun. Yeonjun bit his lip, debating whether he should make them both breakfast, or if he should just let Soobin leave. He was genuinely torn, he hadn’t ever run into this dilemma before. He decided he would just wait until Soobin woke up to decide. Maybe then he’d have a better idea.

Until then, he figured he might as well sleep some more. Soobin’s arm over his stomach was strangely comforting, and he hoped the boy didn’t wake up as he moved a little closer. He was slightly embarrassed by how much he enjoyed sleeping wrapped around another person. But Soobin didn’t wake, only shifted in sleep so his arm was more secure around Yeonjun’s waist, and that was that. Yeonjun fell back asleep instantly.

When Yeonjun woke up the second time, he was alone. He blinked rapidly, and the first thing he registered was the lack of pressure against his stomach. His head snapped to the left and he felt his heart drop when he saw the bare sheets and the obvious lack of Soobin. The apartment was quiet too, no smells of breakfast, and Yeonjun almost felt a lump start to form in his throat as he realised Soobin had left.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to force the feeling of disappointment and subtle sadness away. He was not going to let himself be upset about his one night stand leaving while he was asleep. He himself had done the exact same thing countless times and had had it done to him countless times. He wasn’t sure why this time was affecting him in such a negative way.

There was a note on the nightstand though, the paper torn from one of Yeonjun’s numerous notebooks piled on his desk. He leaned over and plucked it up, unfolding it and reading it quickly.

_Sorry for leaving before you woke up. Eomma was threatening to send the police after me. Guess that’s what I get for forgetting to tell her I was going to have sex with a stranger :/ . Thank you for last night._

_-Soobin._

Below the scrawling script was a number and a cute little smiley face doodle. The pit of despair lessened as Yeonjun reread the message, and smiled a bit. Even Soobin’s _handwriting_ was cute. What was it about this boy that made Yeonjun such a hopeless romantic? He bit his lip as he entered the number into his phone, but he hesitated before sending a text. He didn’t want to seem too eager, plus he had literally no idea what to say. He was, once again, in unknown territory. What was he supposed to say to the boy who fucked him last night and made him feel something he had never felt before?

After going through several different possible texts, Yeonjun decided to wait until after he took a shower and washed last night off. The memory of Soobin’s fingertips leaving bruises on his hips was fresh in his mind, and if he wanted to have any success messaging Soobin, he needed to _not_ be thinking of how good a lay he was. Even if one of his goals was to get the boy back in his bed.

He showered quickly but thoroughly, and got dressed in some warmer clothes, since the temperature had dropped overnight. It was Christmas holidays, and he had no plans for the next couple of days. Usually he would go shopping, or pick up some extra rehearsal time at the studio, but right then all he wanted to do was see Soobin again. He knew it was desperate—he was painfully aware, actually—but he couldn’t help it.

First, though, he needed to send Soobin a message. He settled on a simple, “did you get home safely?” text. It was considerate and not too awkward, and as soon as he pressed send he abandoned his phone to go make some breakfast. He heard his phone ding from the kitchen, and his automatic response was to go retrieve it, but the fear stopped him. What if Soobin didn’t leave an opening for further conversation? What if he wasn’t interested in meeting up again?

Fuck this, Yeonjun was _so_ not used to be so insecure or needy. He didn’t like it. Maybe he just needed to sleep with Soobin one more time to get the craving out of his system.

His phone dinged twice again, and his curiosity was too demanding at that point. He dropped his spatula and went to his room, heart betraying him as it beat rapidly in his chest. His phone was lit up in the centre of his bed, and he swiped immediately as he picked it up.

**From: Soobin (9:04am)**

_I did! Thank you for checking on me, hyung._

**From: Soobin (9:07am)**

_Sorry I couldn’t stay! I promise I’ll cook you breakfast next time._

**From: Soobin (9:08am)**

_If you want there to be a next time, I mean. Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m going to stop texting you now._

Yeonjun chuckled at the last text, smiling stupidly down at his phone. Soobin was endearing, and if he caused himself to get flustered then Yeonjun could only imagine what it would be like to tease him on a daily basis. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it. He typed back his response quickly, chewing on his lower lip as he did. He could smell his eggs burning, but he didn’t care.

**To: Soobin**

_You’re too cute for your own good. If you’re free around 7pm tonight, my door will be unlocked._

He attached his address and sent the message, trying not to act too giddy at the prospect of Soobin being back in his bed as quickly as that night. He shuffled on his feet as he waited for a response, trying not to get ahead of himself. The little typing bubble popped up and Yeonjun held his phone close to his face.

**From: Soobin**

_I’ll be there with bells on._

Yeonjun’s face broke into a grin, and he let out a childish squeal. He didn’t care how desperate he looked or sounded, he was excited. He didn’t allow himself to wonder what that meant. That he felt _excitement_ over his one-night stand returning for a sequel. Before he could type back a response, Soobin sent a second text.

**From: Soobin**

_Not actual bells. That would be really noisy._

Fuck this, Yeonjun was in love already.

When Soobin arrived at precisely seven pm, Yeonjun had been impatient pacing through his living room. He had debated telling Soobin he could come over earlier, but just because he _was_ desperate didn’t mean that he had to _act_ desperate. He had showered and made sure every part of him was cleaning and sweet-smelling, and then he had eaten a quick dinner of ramyeon and rice, scarfing it down so fast it burned the roof of his mouth.

The minutes ticked by slowly, but eventually the clock neared Soobin’s scheduled arrival time, and right on cue, there was a knock on the door. Yeonjun’s head whipped over and he felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he bounded over and yanked the door open. Soobin stood there, 185 centimetres of _gorgeous,_ with a shy smile on his face and a saran-wrapped plate of what appeared to be cookies in his hands.

“My eomma baked, like, way too many cookies, so…I hope you like gingerbread?” he asked, holding the plate out. Yeonjun stared at Soobin, he somehow looked even prettier dressed down than he did in a suit and tie. His eyes flickered down to the extended plate, before focusing back on Soobin. “You brought me cookies?” he asked, voice strained.

Soobin blushed then, the red pouring into his cheeks, and he looked down. “Sorry, that’s probably weird. I know I’m just a hookup, or whatever, but…” he trailed off, and Yeonjun could see the embarrassment on his beautiful features and he didn’t like it one bit.

He took the plate of cookies and stepped aside. “It’s not weird, Soobin-ah. Come in,” he reassured. Soobin looked at him, not quite relaxed, but he walked in anyway. Yeonjun closed the door and locked it, before walking to his kitchen to set the plate down. He shot a smile over at Soobin as he peeled the saran wrap off and picked up one of the gingerbread cookies. “Did you sleep well last night?” he asked, taking a bite of the cookie. The sharp flavour hit his tongue, and it was delicious.

Soobin shuffled on his feet a bit, eyes looking around the apartment since he didn’t get a good look the previous night. “I did. Did, uh, did you?” he replied, eyes landing on Yeonjun. Yeonjun smiled, finishing the cookie. “I did.” He walked closer then, lifting his arms and locking them around Soobin’s neck. “I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, peering into those mesmerising chocolatey brown eyes.

The younger stared back at him, his own arms winding around Yeonjun’s waist, so their bodies pressed together like two puzzle pieces. “Hyung…” he whispered, trailing off again. Yeonjun raised one hand to card through the back of Soobin’s hair. The silky strands felt like heaven between his fingers. _What was happening to him?_ “What is it, baby?” he breathed. The answering blush he got was ridiculously rewarding.

Soobin lowered his head for a second, arms contracting around Yeonjun’s waist. He exhaled, and Yeonjun’s brows creased with worry. “I…I like you. If this is just another hookup…I don’t know if I can stay,” the boy murmured.

Yeonjun’s heart raced, and he could feel how tense Soobin had grown against him. He wouldn’t meet Yeonjun’s eyes and he was chewing on his lip anxiously. Yeonjun didn’t even hesitate as he pulled Soobin closer and pressed their foreheads together. “I’ve never invited the same person over twice. Ever. It’s not just a hookup, Soobin.”

He heard the younger inhale at that, and before Yeonjun could do it first, Soobin kissed him. It was immediately intense, a burning passion coursing through both of them, and Yeonjun parted his lips in a relieved sigh. Soobin took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue past Yeonjun’s lips, licking over the roof of his mouth.

Yeonjun yelped, the inside of his mouth sensitive from the too-hot dinner he ate too fast. Soobin instantly pulled away, eyes widening as he opened his mouth to undoubtedly apologise. Yeonjun quickly kissed him quiet, cupping his cheeks. “I burnt my mouth earlier,” he explained, kissing him again.

Soobin blinked a few times, before covering his mouth as he giggled. Yeonjun blushed, before rolling his eyes fondly and walking Soobin backwards toward his room. Soobin let him, fingers flexing on his hips a few times. They made it through the doorway, and Yeonjun gently pushed Soobin until he fell onto the mattress. He climbed onto his lap, thighs straddling his waist, hands buried in his hair.

The younger blinked up at him rapidly, already breathing fast, pupils blown and lips glossy with Yeonjun’s own saliva. “Hyung,” he breathed, large hands sliding up Yeonjun’s chest deliciously. His touch sent electric waves through Yeonjun’s body, and the elder leaned in even closer. “Shh, let me take care of you,” he whispered. Soobin swallowed audibly, and nodded, fisting Yeonjun’s shirt and pulling him closer.

“What do you do, hyung?”

“I dance.”

“Do you like it?”

A pause. Soobin’s fingers paused too from where they combed through Yeonjun’s hair.

“It’s the only thing that makes me happy.”

Yeonjun stared out the window like he had the night before, his ear over Soobin’s heart, hearing the strong and steady beat. It grounded him, made him feel safe. And when he felt safe, when he was vulnerable, he was honest. He usually would regret the words as soon as he said them.

True to theme, this time was different.

“I would love to see you dance one day,” Soobin replied, voice the soothing sound of running water. Yeonjun tilted his head back enough to meet Soobin’s eyes, and he looked serious. Very serious. His hand never stopped stroking through Yeonjun’s hair. “Is it too cringey if I ask you out when we just had sex?” the elder asked.

Soobin blushed, eyes darting away to look out the window for only a second before he settled them back on Yeonjun. “Is it too cringey if I tell you I was going to ask you the same thing?” he replied. Yeonjun’s cheeks burned, and he sat up a little, propping himself up with his elbow. “Really?” he asked, heart fluttering as he forced down a smile. His automatic response was to crush any desire or hope, he never got this far for a reason.

But then Soobin smiled and nodded, looking more alluring than a Renoir, and another one of Yeonjun’s walls fell. He smiled back, and couldn’t help it when he leaned in and kissed the boy. It was different than their other kisses. It was sweeter, fuelled not by sexual want but by a pure, innocent need to be closer. Soobin smiled against his lips, which made Yeonjun smile, and then they were giggling until they couldn’t even properly kiss.

Yeonjun pulled away only so enough so their teeth didn’t clack. “Fuck, where have you been? I’ve been looking forever,” he said, still feeling a sharp strike of shame at the confession. He was able to ignore it for now, because Soobin was staring at him so tenderly.

He pulled Yeonjun closer, their still-naked bodies sliding over each other. “Probably in Econ 203, second floor of the business building,” he answered cheekily.

Yeonjun burst into giggles, playfully hitting Soobin’s shoulder. “Yah! Don’t make fun of me!” he cried. Soobin giggled too, looping his arm around Yeonjun and rolling them to their sides. Yeonjun squealed a bit, but preened at the gesture, secretly loving how strong Soobin was.

As he cuddled into the boy, the need sleep growing stronger as well, he let himself have a little bit of hope.


End file.
